Enemies with Benefits
by elle emina
Summary: They get on each other's nerves, and yet they always find themselves locked inside the broom closet.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for neglecting this story for two long years! I couldn't put up the deleted chapters two to six anymore because my old laptop crashed and I lost all my files. I have no choice but to re-write those chapters and start from scratch if I want to continue this story. If you're an old reader, this is the edited/revised Chapter One. I made some changes but nothing big. Also, I changed the PoV. I will continue this fic but don't expect fast updates, yeah? Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Enemies with Benefits**

**Chapter One**

"Damn it, Hyuuga. You stepped on my foot!" The brunette hissed at the raven-haired boy as she quickly did the buttons of her blouse.

"Don't care, polka dots," the guy deadpanned while he sloppily tucked his shirt into his pants.

Amber eyes squinted in annoyance. Mikan Sakura hated that stupid nickname. If she weren't in a hurry right now, she would gladly give this prat an earful. But seeing that she was already late for next period, she had no other choice but to settle for a death glare. The boy merely ignored her as he continued fixing his clothes.

_Stupid Hyuuga,_ she inwardly cursed in her head. _But you're more stupid, you know? You let the jerk get into your pants all the time,_ her inner self retorted. Ah, true. But then again, it wasn't as if she didn't get pleasure from screwing him, because she _certainly_ did. All the fucking time. Pun _so_ intended.

Like right now, for example. The two of them just had a quickie inside the broom closet on the second floor of the high school building, and it left them panting for breath for a good sixty seconds and slightly sweaty on the forehead.

They had sex frequently, but that didn't mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend. God, _no_. That was just… ridiculous.

People at their school would surely be shocked if they found out that she, Mikan Sakura, the preppy cheerleader and resident snob of Alice Academy secretly fooled around with her most hated enemy, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, the asshole who annihilated the magical unicorns and pretty butterflies in her almost rainbow perfect life.

In short, Hyuuga was the bane of her existence.

But if he was indeed a bane, then why would she have anything sexual with him? Why, indeed. She didn't know herself. The only reason she could give was that she had an itch that only Hyuuga could scratch. Either that or she was secretly twisted in the head. Or probably both.

As she had mentioned earlier, Hyuuga was not exactly her most favourite person in the world. He annoyed her to no end and both of them got on each other's nerves. She didn't know when exactly they started hating each other, probably in elementary school. As far as she could remember, he just started being such a jerk around her, and then it just went on until they reached high school.

Now you may be curious at how this… this _madness_ started. Ah, interesting story… well, not really. They both just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It all began four months ago when she had to stay late at school because her freak of a teacher, Jinno, gave her detention for coming late in his class three times in a row. After serving her detention, she was planning to go straight back to the dormitory but she decided to make a little detour to the restroom first.

She was checking herself on the mirror when Hyuuga suddenly barged inside. He didn't seem to realize at first that another person was in there. By the looks of it, he seemed like he was hiding from someone, most probably from the girl or girl_s_ he hang out with. After all, Hyuuga was quite popular with the chicas, that she was willing to admit. He was always seen flirting around with random girls in the campus but everyone knew that he never took them seriously. He would play with them but avoid them after. He was a jerk like that. He never had a girlfriend. Rumours said he had extremely high qualifications for the girlfriend position. _Psh. As if!_

If you asked her, she thinks the real reason why he never had a girlfriend and he just played around with girls was because he was gay. Yup. You read it right: Mikan Sakura thinks Natsume Hyuuga was gay.

She thinks that his flirtations with random girls were just a cover up for his real sexual orientation. And that one of the reasons why he hated her was because she had boobs and he didn't have any. Another reason was she was much prettier than him. Modesty aside, she was better-looking than the girls he played around with. She knew that for a fact.

But little did she know that her theory of him being gay was about to be proven wrong that day. Or night.

"What the hell..? This is the _girls'_restroom, Hyuuga. I know you think of yourself as _one of us_, but technically and anatomically, you're still a boy."

Hyuuga swiftly turned around and a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw her. He frowned.

"Shut up, idiot." He snapped back before he turned his attention back to the door. He pressed his ears on its surface, probably listening if there were people on the other side.

Teachers and fellow students called this guy a genius, but seriously? She begged to differ. How could he choose a girls' restroom as his hiding place when the people he was trying to hide from were girls? They could just easily barge inside without qualms and then they would be able to corner him. Some genius, he was.

After several seconds, Hyuuga finally moved away from the door. The people he was hiding from were probably gone. He eyed her with those creepy deep red orbs of his and then he smirked.

"Still here? You know what I think? _I_ think you deliberately come late to Jinno's class every morning because you want him to give you detention so you can spend _alone _time with him after school." Hyuuga said maliciously.

Mikan almost wanted to gag at his perverted implication. Jinno was so old, even older than her father. Had she mentioned that Hyuuga also had a sick sense of humour? Probably a sick mind as well.

"You really have a sick mind, don't you, you retard."

"Whatever, idiot," He quipped as he walked back to the door. He faced her once more before he grabbed the doorknob.

"See ya." He said and then deliberately wrinkled his face. "Nah. I'd rather not see you."

"As if." she scoffed. Hyuuga was the most arrogant, egotistical guy she had ever met.

"Fuck." Mikan heard him grumbled. She turned around to see what he was fussing about and saw him twisting the doorknob furiously and trying to push open the door.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, slight panic in her voice.

"It won't open!" He groaned, looking downright irritated.

"Oh, shit." She snapped when realization suddenly hit her. She checked the time on her watch. It was already 7:04 pm. Oh double shit.

Hyuuga turned to her, "What?"

"The school has automatic lockdown. All doors automatically locked by itself at exactly 7:00pm."

Not all students were aware of that because it was a fairly new regulation implemented by the higher-ups and everyone was usually gone by five and the school was usually empty before the lockdown. Mikan knew that because she had gotten detention several times for being late and one of the faculty members warned her about it.

"What the fuck!" Hyuuga cursed loudly, flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events. Well, yeah, guess what? There's more, because for about several more seconds, there will be—

"Oh. Damn it. Black out!"

The school also shut down the electricity.

Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT.

"Tell me, idiot, you did this on purpose, didn't you?" Hyuuga said as she fished for her cell phone in her bag. It was so dark she couldn't find the device immediately.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, brows knitted together.

"You didn't tell me earlier that there would be a lockdown because you wanted to be stuck here alone with me."

God. This guy was just so full of himself.

"Yeah. Dream on, Hyuuga."

She finally got hold of her cell phone but it was out of battery already. Talk about bad luck.

"Where's your phone, scumbag? Mine's out of battery."

"It's in my bag."

"Where's your bag?"

"In my car."

Great.

"Seriously, Hyuuga, what's the point of your existence?"

He just made a _'tch'_sound.

"Yeah, keep making weird sounds. That's gonna get the door open."

"What, you think your witty remarks are going to help us get out of here too?"

"… At least it's witty."

"So I guess we're stuck here together for the whole night. Don't come near me. I know you want to molest me but don't you even dare. Ugly girls aren't my type."

She rolled her eyes. He was such a hypocrite.

"Yeah, I know Hyuuga. In fact, any type of _girl_ isn't your type at all, as long as it's a girl."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She replied sardonically, smirk forming on her lips.

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" Hyuuga asked, his voice rising a little.

"Hm." She mumbled, choosing to ignore him.

Even though it was dark, she could tell that the _almighty _Hyuuga was scowling and totally ticked off.

_Ugh._ Why did she have to be stuck with him of all the freaking people in the universe?

About a couple of hours later, she and Hyuuga had already stopped their exchange of banters. They had opted to keep quiet and just completely ignore each other. They never had a decent conversation with each other and every time they opened their mouths to talk, they always ended up pissed off. So sometimes it was better to just shut up before they strangle each other to death.

Their hatred toward one another was a common knowledge in the school. Everybody knew since the both of them were equally popular. She was a pretty cheerleader who a number of boys chased after. Some people may have thought of her as conceited but what can she do? She was born with just so much awesomeness.

And as for the arrogant, hypocritical jerk whom she was currently stuck with, well, he was the only son of the CEO of a multinational company. Filthy rich, this sonofabitch. He was probably the richest student in the entire school. He was an honour student who most possibly would also be the valedictorian of their batch when they graduate. Girls went gaga over him because, animosity aside, he had the looks. That rugged, bad boy look. Actually, if you were going to base it solely on his appearance, he didn't look like he studied at all. No one would be able to stereotype him as the school nerd. So even though he was not a jock, majority of the female population had a crush on him because of his redeeming qualities. Mikan Sakura didn't share the sentiments of her fellow lassies, though. To her, Hyuuga was nothing but a total pain in the ass.

"Idiot. You're only implying that I'm gay because you wanted to provoke me so I'll kiss you to prove that I'm not. You're so desperate. If you want a kiss from me, just say so. I think I'd be able stomach you."

Mikan turned her head to his direction when he spoke all of a sudden. She couldn't see him clearly but she knew he was sitting just a couple of meters away from her.

She couldn't help but smirk to herself. He obviously could not get over by her earlier statement. Such a self-absorbed bastard.

"Whatever, Hyuuga. Think whatever you want to think and I'll do the same, eh?"

She was no longer in the mood to start another squabble with him. The room temperature had gotten a bit colder and she was trying to warm herself up with her arms wrapped around her. She then heard the jerk rose from his spot and approached her. And then without any sort of warning, he kissed her. She was too startled to fight him off but as soon as she recovered, she tried to push him away with all her might. He didn't budge though as he continued to grip her shoulders tightly and press his body against hers. His lips were crashing her own that a scream couldn't even escape her mouth. And even if she did scream, nobody would be able to hear her anyway.

After several more seconds of useless struggling, she felt herself slowly giving in to him. The cold was gone and all she could feel was the heat creeping through her body and the unfamiliar sensation in the pit of her stomach. And then next thing she knew, they were going at it on the floor of the restroom, naked and sweaty and all. She wouldn't elaborate more.

One might think that they somehow turned romantic as they did iton the floor. No, they weren't. They were rough. Or rather, he was rough. He was never gentle, but he was oh-so-good.

And that night, her theory of him being gay was proven wrong. Damn him.

The next morning, as soon as the sun had risen in the sky, they put their clothes back on.

"Damn it. Where's my panties?" She voiced out in frustration. She already had all her clothes back on her body, except for that tiny piece of clothing.

"No need to thank me for last night, _polka_." She turned around and saw Hyuuga smirking. He was already fully dressed and was standing beside the door, his hand on the doorknob and his other hand, to her horror, holding her polka-dotted underwear.

"Screw you, Hyuuga." She snapped, her face growing red.

The jerk just laughed and threw her underwear at her which landed right on her face. He opened the door and left without another word.

So that was the end of the story. That was where it all started. Never in a gazillion years would she imagine losing her precious virginity on the floor of the girl's restroom. And worst, she had lost it to the most despicable and loathed person in her life.

She thought that was the end of it. There would be no second and third and fourth and so on, but she was wrong.

She and Hyuuga were back to being mortal enemies like nothing big just happened between them. He was back to flirting with random girls and she on her cheerleading. They never mentioned anything about what happened in the girls' restroom to anyone. But a week after that incident, when she excused herself in the middle of the class to go to the restroom, Hyuuga followed after her. She was surprised when she got out of one of the cubicles, she saw Hyuuga leaning on the sink waiting for her. He pushed her back inside the cubicle before she could even utter a word. And again, next thing she knew they were fucking each other senseless.

And then it became like a secret hobby for them. They did it anytime they could. Sometimes he'd follow her when she leaves the class to go to the restroom. Their classmates never suspected anything. They didn't really find it odd that whenever she was out of the classroom, so was Hyuuga. Because Hyuuga, despite of being an honour student, cut class almost all the time. But they had decided not to do it anymore in the girls' restroom. It was too risky and the chance of being caught was high. They mostly did it in the broom closet on the second floor of the high school building nowadays.

They would usually meet during lunch break or vacant period. And it was always a quickie. It didn't take them longer than fifteen minutes. The longest they had was their first time together. Also, all their exploits were rough. They were never gentle, not even once. Hyuuga never kissed her gently on the lips. He always _crushed_his lips on hers.

All those times of going at it like rabbits, it would be normal if they had grown fond of each other, but no. If it was possible, they hated each other even more. There was never a feeling involved whenever they fucked. It was just all about their raging libido and nothing more.

Anyway, going back to her present situation, she and Hyuuga were locked inside the cramped and dusty broom closet.

"Shit. I told you not to unbutton my blouse anymore," She said irritably. The buttons were taking her long. The teacher might notice that she had been gone for quite a while now.

"Whatever." Hyuuga mumbled as he buckled his belt. He was about to leave the dusty small room when she saw the used condom on the floor. Yes, they used condom because despite of their lasciviousness, they were still advocates of safe sex.

"Hey, you forgot your condom."

Hyuuga just looked at it for a second.

"You throw it."

And then he was gone. What a jerk.

She had no choice but to pick it up herself. The maintenance people might get suspicious if they see a used contraception inside the broom closet.

_Eew._ The rubber was sticky. She so hated that freak.

So anyway, she and the Hyuuga jerk hated each other tremendously. But the thing with them was they couldn't take their hands off of each other. To put it simply, they were enemies with benefits.

**::::**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** This is revised Chapter Two. Thanks to **Money127**, I'm able to update fast. I'm putting up Chapter Three along with this, too. Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Mikan tightened her grip on Hyuuga as he moved in and out of her. They were once again locked inside the broom closet and doing the nasty. She already had her big O about half a minute ago and had just been waiting for Hyuuga to have his. Selfless, was she not?

But it wasn't all pleasure, as far as Mikan was concerned. Because after giving her a mind-blowing orgasm every time they hooked up, she would always end up hating herself for letting it happen and enjoying it too much. They hated each other, for crying out loud! And people who hate each other did not usually exchange saliva and had amazing sex; they were supposed to be _repulsed_ with each other.

Mikan had actually tried to put a stop to this a number of times but her attempts were futile. Because whenever Hyuuga started pressing his body against hers and made her feel his hard-on, all voice of reason inside her head vanished. She couldn't think clearly at all and every touch of his was just too irresistible. He was just so good.

She blamed her raging hormones for this insanity.

Mikan had already tried to hook up with other guys a few times before. She flirted and let them made a move on her but when they did, she felt nothing. She didn't get hot or excited. Some of them kissed well but they were nothing compared to Hyuuga's aggressive tongue. And what peeved her more was the fact that her sex life depended solely on him. It was absurd.

After a couple more thrusts, she felt Hyuuga came hard inside her. He let out a groan while his face rested on her neck. They stayed motionless for several seconds. He pulled away from her after their breathing returned to normal and they began to fix themselves in silence. When she saw him took the condom off of him and threw it carelessly on the floor, Mikan shot him a glare,

"I swear if you don't throw that condom yourself this time, Hyuuga, I'm going to shove it in your mouth." She snapped. The last time she had to pick up the used rubber herself, she did not enjoy it one bit.

He smirked when he saw the furious expression on her face, and then bent down to pick up the rubber.

He looked at her mockingly and said, "There. Anything else bugging you?"

"Just you." She quipped before she turned her back on him and walked out of the cramped room.

As she walked her way back to the cafeteria, she checked the time on her wrist watch and then frowned slightly. Their rendezvous took them longer this time. She had been gone for twenty minutes, more or less. Her team mates must have been wondering where she went off again this time.

"Where have you been, Mikan?" Anna Umenomiya, her friend and the captain of the cheerleading squad, asked when she reached their table.

Another voice interrupted before she could even open her mouth, "Been kissing anyone's boyfriend in an empty classroom again?" Luna Koizumi, another cheerleader but definitely _not _a friend of hers, scoffed.

Mikan flashed her a smirk and answered, "Oh yes. Actually, it was your boyfriend _again." _

Luna's face wrinkled, obviously pissed, but Mikan didn't care. She pulled out a chair and sat down beside Anna.

"Now, now girls. Remember, past is past. I'm sure Mikan has gone somewhere important." Nonoko Ogasawara interjected before Luna could retaliate.

"I went back to the locker room to look for my cell phone, I thought I lost it." She lied easily. Everyone seemed to believe it but Luna continued to glare at her suspiciously. She couldn't stop smirking.

She and Luna hated each other, much like the hate between her and Hyuuga minus the sex. There was a reason why Luna was so sensitive when it came to Mikan and Luna's boyfriends. Back in middle school, Luna caught her and Luna's then boyfriend kissing in an empty classroom after school. Naturally, Luna went ballistic. The boyfriend broke up with the blonde after their fight and started chasing after Mikan but brunette rejected him.

Although Mikan felt a little guilty about what she did to Luna, it was actually not her entire fault why there was so much hatred between them. Luna hated her first due to the blonde's insecurities. Mikan sincerely tried to be friends with her but the woman just hated her to the core. The reason why Mikan made out with Luna's boyfriend back in middle school was because Luna sabotaged her science project and Mikan received a failing mark because of it. So she took revenge by making out with Luna's guy whom Luna was head over heels in love with during that time. Although now, when Mikan remembered what she did, she regretted it. It was too immature, and Luna was just not worth the effort. Plus, the guy was a sloppy kisser. But hell, give her a break. She was only fourteen back then, she was young and stupid. She'd love to think that she had grown up a bit throughout the years… but perhaps, not. Considering her ongoing thing with Hyuuga.

Luna's current boyfriend was one of Alice Academy's certified heartthrobs, Ruka Nogi. Mikan and Ruka were not exactly close friends but they got along well. They were in the same class but they didn't interact with each other often since he was Hyuuga's best bud. Sometimes she wondered how those two could be best friends. Ruka was the nicest guy you'd ever meet unlike Hyuuga who was rude, arrogant and a jerk of the worst kind.

One might wonder why a guy like Ruka would date someone like Luna. Sure, Luna was pretty, but that girl was a bitch. Everyone in the school knew that it was Luna who chased after Ruka and told every soul in the academy that she was Ruka's girlfriend. Mikan guessed that Ruka had just taken pity on the girl and since he was too much of a perfect gentleman, he didn't deny her claim on him (or maybe he just got tired of telling her off). Luna was always seen following Ruka wherever he went and threaten every girl who would try to be friendly with him. Mikan swore that girl was a bit crazy in the head.

After lunch break was over, the squad went back to the field to resume their practice with Luna sulking the entire time. The cheerleading practice took them another couple of hours. When practice ended, they went back to the locker room but Mikan didn't bother changing her cheerleading uniform. She was going straight home anyway.

When she reached the parking lot, she heard girls laughing. She looked around and a scowl was automatically in place when she saw Hyuuga loitering outside his sleek black sports car. He was flirting with three girls whose faces were heavily covered with make-up, probably trying- and failing- to look mature and sophisticated.

She ignored them and continued walking to her car, a birthday gift given to her by her parents last year. Mikan was an only child so it couldn't be helped that her parents spoiled her. Although they weren't as rich as the Hyuuga's, her parents could afford to give her the things she asked from them. Their family belonged to the upper middle class. Both of her parents were well-respected in their respective fields; her dad was a college professor and her mom was the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine.

"Hey cheery, why so gloomy? You lost your pompoms?" She heard one of the girls with Hyuuga called out before all three laughed hysterically as if it was the nastiest, cruelest, and funniest thing they had ever heard in their lives.

Mikan rolled her eyes. That was just so lame. Could Hyuuga's girls be any shallower?

She stopped on her tracks and looked back at them. The three witches were still giggling while Hyuuga had that stupid smirk on his face.

Mikan recognized those three little bitches but she didn't know their names. Obviously, they were not in her social circle, and she was certain they would never be. They were some of the freshmen girls who tried out for the squad during the start of the school year but didn't make it. They danced like crap.

And obviously, they were bitter about it.

"You girls just _kicked_ my ass. Congratulations. It was great, really." She said, voice heavy with sarcasm, and then she turned to Hyuuga. "Really, Hyuuga, are all your girls this shallow?"

Hyuuga's smirk widened and gave her a meaningful look before he replied, "No. Not all of them. I have one who isn't. _You_'_ll_ like her."

She lifted a brow. He was obviously referring to her. The jerk didn't seriously think of her as one of _his_ girls, did he? Because if he did, _ew_. She refused to be put in the same level with this clown witches. Just no.

Though Mikan couldn't help but be slightly amused when the three little witches became sulky. They obviously didn't like what their not-so-charming prince had said. It was like he admitted himself that they were indeed shallow. Nevertheless, the witches didn't stop clinging onto him. _Fools_.

Mikan gave Hyuuga one last dirty look before she walked out on them. Wasting her time on him and his foolish girls will do her no good.

::

So one word to describe the new male student standing in front: HOT

That morning, their homeroom teacher Mr. Narumi entered the classroom with two new students in tow. One was a guy and the other a girl. And damn, the guy was hot. He had black unruly hair and a small star tattooed on his cheekbone. Mikan was not crazy about ink on skin but the tattoo made him look even hotter. And as for the girl, she was beautiful with her short black hair, although she looked so unfriendly and cold. Unlike Abercrombie who was all smiles in front of the class.

When Narumi asked them to introduce themselves, the girl went first but didn't say much. She introduced herself as Hotaru Imai.

When it was the hot guy's turn to make the introduction, all girls were practically gaping at him with heart-shaped eyes. But Mikan tried to compose herself. She should be different from these lovestruck classmates of hers.

Abercrombie said his name was Tsubasa. Very masculine, wasn't it? And apparently, he and Hotaru were fraternal twins.

Tsubasa introduced more about him and his sister. They studied in US of A before they transferred in their elite school.

When Narumi told them to take their seats, Mikan readied her sweetest and friendliest smile which she knew that no straight guy could ever resist. When Tsubasa passed by her, he stopped on his track, and bingo! She got his attention. Abercrombie smiled his _oh-so-dreamy_ smile at her and then gave her a wink. The girls gasped when they saw it. But tough luck, girls. She got him now.

::

After the bell for lunch break rung, the new hot male specie was quickly surrounded by girls, but Mikan was not one of them. She stayed seated on her chair.

While her guy seatmate tried to talk to her, Mikan saw Hyuuga rose from his chair. He seemed indifferent to the new students. Mikan thought that the first thing the jerk would do during break was hit on the new girl, but he didn't. Before he could completely leave out of the room, Hyuuga stopped by the doorway and gave her _the_ look. Mikan knew what that look meant, but not now. She didn't have time for Hyuuga. Mikan was still waiting for her Abercrombie to come and talk to her.

She was pretending to listen to her seatmate when it was Hotaru Imai who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hi. Want to eat lunch together?" The girl asked nonchalantly.

Mikan was expecting for the male Imai, but she got the female instead. Mikan blinked at the girl. Hotaru looked stoic but she seemed cool. Mikan shrugged her shoulder and said, "Sure, Why not. I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Hotaru Imai" The new girl said simply.

Mikan got up from her seat and she and Hotaru started to make their way to the door. When they were about to leave the room, Tsubasa excused himself from their classmates and called out her name. Mikan couldn't help but smile. The boy already knew her name. How flattering.

She turned around.

"Mikan, right? I already asked your name to our classmates." He said with a breathtaking smile.

"Yes, Mikan Sakura." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you two going out to the cafeteria now? Can I come with you? I have no friends here yet and I'm still a loner."

Mikan had to stop a giggle from escaping her when she saw Hotaru visibly rolled her eyes at her brother.

Mikan nodded and said yes even though she knew it was just an excuse and a lame one at that, but whatever, he could get away with it.

::

When the three of them entered the cafeteria, Mikan's co-cheerleaders immediately spotted them and decided to join their little group for lunch. The brunette didn't really like the idea of sharing Tsubasa's attention with the other girls but Mikan had no other choice but to let her friends join them. Although it wasn't really what she initially wanted to happen, the lunch with the squad minus Luna (who was probably busy chasing after Ruka) turned out well. Tsubasa was obviously into her and was unaffected by the advances of the other cheerleaders on him.

There was just one thing Mikan noticed about him: he was quite a show-off. But then again, who wasn't? Almost every guy in the Alice Academy was. At least Tsubasa had every right to show conceit.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was just sitting there and didn't seem to mind the noisy people surrounding her. But goodness, she sure ate a lot. Good thing she didn't look like the type who gained weight easily.

Mikan excused herself for a while to wash her hands at the wash area.

She was washing her hands when an annoyed voice hissed beside her, "Why didn't you come, polka?"

Mikan almost jumped in surprise. She turned to the owner of the voice and saw Hyuuga leaning against the sink, his arms crossed across his chest and his face looked pissed off as hell.

Oh, right.

He was waiting for her in the broom closet.

She couldn't help smirking.

"I'm busy." she answered uncaringly as she pulled out tissue papers from the tissue box attached to the wall and wiped her hands dry.

"Busy with the new guy? You stood me up because you were busy flirting?" he snapped, irritation evident in his tone.

She tilted her head to one side and smiled at him sweetly, "Yes, I stood you up because I was busy flirting with the new guy."

He scowled and his crimson eyes narrowed on her. He looked like he wanted to wring her neck right at that moment.

"What do you expect? That you can have me anytime you want? Go fuck your little girlfriends,Hyuuga. Isn't that why you keep them around?"

Mikan didn't care if he flirted with other girls. Hell, Hyuuga could flirt with the entire female population of the school and she still wouldn't give a rat's ass.

Before Hyuuga could answer back, they were interrupted by another presence.

"Hey, cousin,"

Mikan turned around and saw Tsubasa. Her brows knitted together. What cousin? That greeting was surely not meant for her because, _duh, _they were flirting just a while ago. She looked around but saw no one else in that area. Just her, Tsubasa, and—

Okay. So, that was slow of her.

Tsubasa called Hyuuga _cousin_?

They were cousins?

_No shit._

**::::**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Here's the revised Chapter Three. This is M-rated. I wanted to keep this fic rated T and remove the smut scenes, but they're kind of needed in the story. Enjoy reading, guys. I'll put up chapters four to six after I'm done revising them, which is soon.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It had been a week since the Imai twins transferred to Alice Academy.

And when Mikan learned that the new transfer students were closely related to the jerk she hated the most, it surprised her greatly. Not that it sounded impossible. Tsubasa and Hyuuga were in the same level of hotness after all, so it wasn't really hard to believe. It just bothered her because it kind of gave her a dilemma. If she wanted to continue flirting with Tsubasa, then she would have to end all her sexual ties with Hyuuga.

Tsubasa had been really sweet to her for the past week and she felt that the two of them had potentials of being together in a serious relationship. And Mikan didn't want to cheat behind her future boyfriend's back with his cousin. That would be so… _slutty_ of her.

When Tsubasa interrupted her and Natsume at the wash area, well, nothing really happened after that. Hyuuga just nodded his head to Tsubasa to acknowledge him and then he turned to glower at her before he walked out on them. When he was gone, she asked Tsubasa about them and he said his mom and Hyuuga's mom were sisters. But the Imai twins were not close to Hyuuga since they seldom see each other when they were younger.

The whole school was now informed of the relation of the two new students to the Hyuuga. Information like that didn't usually stay unknown for too long especially if it was about two of the hottest guys of the school.

Tsubasa and Hotaru seemed to be coping well to their new environment. Students would always come up to them but Hotaru was very aloof and choosy. She ignored those who she didn't feel like talking to. The stoic girl just hung out with Mikan mostly. Hotaru, apparently, was also very smart (maybe it was in their genes or something since her cousin was also an intellectual). Mikan had recommended to her new friend some clubs she could join in but the girl didn't sign up to any of them. Mikan had noticed that Hotaru didn't like to do things that would require her to use too much of her energy. Hotaru Imai was a lazy ass, simply put.

As for Tsubasa, he became an instant hit to the female students. He had joined the Soccer team and had easily made friends. And even though girls would surround him during breaks, Tsubasa chose to spend most of his time with her. Mikan would still have lunch with her fellow cheerleaders but he and his sister had become her constant lunch buddies.

Since Mikan had been occupied with the Imai's, she and Hyuuga hadn't hooked up in the broom closet in a week. Mikan had been avoiding him as well. Hyuuga would often give her the look but Mikan always pretended she didn't see it. Mikan knew she would have to talk to him sooner or later. She was worried that Hyuuga might say something to Tsubasa about the two of them. Good thing Hyuuga and Tsubasa were not close, Mikan had never seen them converse with each other. But even so, Mikan could not afford to risk it. She had to talk to Hyuuga.

::

"…and then I saw these new Manolo Blahnik stilettos in Central Town, I wanted to get the black ones but I realized that I already have a pair that kind of looked the same— What are you looking at?" Mikan abruptly asked Hotaru when she noticed the girl was not listening and her eyes were fixed somewhere.

It was vacant period and Mikan and Hotaru decided to just stay inside the room while Tsubasa had to leave and meet up with his new team mates.

Mikan turned to the direction Hotaru was looking at and her sight ended up at Hyuuga and his minions at the back of the room. As usual, Hyuuga was flirting with a couple of girls. But Mikan realized that Hotaru's eyes were fixated on a certain couple among the group. The stoic girl was intently watching Ruka and the girl seated next to the boy, Luna, whose arms were wrapped around Ruka's shoulders.

"Who's that girl?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden. Hotaru didn't have to specify who she was referring to even though there were like half a dozen girls in Hyuuga's group.

"Luna Koizumi. She's also a cheerleader." Mikan answered.

"What a skank." Hotaru deadpanned.

Mikan laughed. "Yeah, she is. Why do you ask?" She asked Hotaru, her eyebrow lifted and grinning a little. Couldn't it be that Hotaru liked Ruka? _Interesting_…

"I like her boyfriend." Hotaru replied with nonchalance.

Mikan was impressed with the girl's honesty. Her answer was straightforward but she didn't even stammer when she said it.

"Really? Well, couldn't blame you. Ruka is indeed a catch. It was Luna who actually chased after him."

"It's obvious. She's all over him. What else do you know about Ruka?" Hotaru asked, her eyes still on the couple but her face remainve emotionless.

"Um… His mother's the fashion designer Misa Nogi, but I'm not sure what his father does. Ruka also loves animals. There's a rumor that says he keeps a tiger at his house and owns a mutant chick. I don't think it was true, though. Hmm… What else? Oh, his best friend is your cousin."

Hotaru continued to look at the couple for several more seconds before she turned to Mikan.

It was weird to see Hotaru to be so interested in a guy. Mikan never thought Hotaru had it in her. The short haired girl was usually indifferent to the people around her—

"Do you like my cousin?"

That question, Mikan wasn't expecting.

"What? I… I like your brother." Mikan stammered, momentarily losing her cool. Hotaru asked the question straight to her face. This girl really was startlingly straight forward.

"I know you do. But I saw you and Natsume exchanged looks several times." Hotaru said casually.

"L-Looks?" Mikan didn't know Hotaru noticed those _looks._ She knew the girl was smart but Mikan didn't give her enough credit for being so observant.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Tsubasa. It's not my business." She said before she switched her attention back to Ruka.

Mikan was secretly relieved. Somehow, despite the fact that they only had met not long ago, Mikan trusted Hotaru's words.

"So, when do you think they'll break up?" Hotaru asked after a while. She was really something, this girl.

Mikan shrugged and then leaned back on her chair, "Who knows? But I'm sure Luna won't let that happen."

"I'll make that happen." Hotaru said casually, as if it was an everyday thing for her.

Mikan grinned, "What will you do?"

"I don't know yet."

"You know, back in middle school, I caused Luna and her ex-boyfriend to break up."

"What did you do?" Hotaru looked at her with interest.

Mikan relayed to her the past incident with Luna.

"Nice." Hotaru muttered, her lips slightly curled upwards, after Mikan finished telling her the story.

"Yeah. Not really one of the smartest things I did though." She laughed. The door then opened and Tsubasa entered the room.

"Hey sis," He greeted his sister when he reached them before turning to Mikan and smiled, "Hi Mikan,"

Mikan smiled back, totally drawn to the boy's gorgeous face. Tsubasa occupied the empty seat next to her.

"I can't stay long. I still have to go back to the meeting." Tsubasa started and then he looked at Hotaru. "I'll call someone from home to pick you up later. I can't drive you home today, I have soccer practice after school."

"Fine." Hotaru said simply.

"Hey, if you want, Hotaru, I can just drive you home myself." Mikan offered.

"Okay," Hotaru accepted immediately and then said to her brother, "Don't call someone from home anymore, Tsubasa."

"Is that okay with you, Mikan? Our house might be out of the way from yours." He asked uncertainly. Mikan noted how he looked so cute, in a hot way of course.

"Nah, it's no problem." She assured.

"Okay. Thanks then," he smiled. "There's still one more thing before I leave you girls," Tsubasa added as he looked at her and met her eyes. "One of my team mates, Tono, will be having this pool party at his house tomorrow night,"

Mikan had been informed of the said event. Tono's girlfriend Nobara was a friend of hers and also a cheerleader. She had invited everyone in the squad to go to his boyfriend's party. Parties were a common occurrence in the lives of the students of Alice Academy. Students liked throwing parties almost every week for no reason at all.

"And it would be great if we can go there together…" Tsubasa finished.

Mikan was, for a moment, speechless. If she and Tsubasa came to the party together, then everyone might think they were already a couple. She wondered if Tsubasa realized this. Tsubasa locked gazes with her as he waited for her answer. And Mikan felt as if she would lose herself within the depth of his eyes as he looked at her with so much intensity—

"What about me? I can't go to the party alone."

And then they were interrupted. Moment ruined. Thanks, Hotaru.

"Sure, Tsubasa." Mikan said to Tsubasa before she turned to Hotaru and continued, "The three of us can all go to the party together."

Tsubasa's face fell a little. He turned to his twin sister and shot her an annoyed glance. Hotaru just smirked, unmindful of her brother's annoyance toward her. Tsubasa excused himself after a while to go back to his team mates.

Her eyes then involuntarily shifted at the back of the room when she noticed Hyuuga openly staring at her. Two girls were closely seated on both side of him. She raised an eyebrow at him before she quickly looked away.

Mikan really had to talk to him pronto.

::

Mikan excused herself to the teacher to get her book in her locker but that was just an excuse for her to get out of the room. The real reason she needed to leave was because she was meeting Hyuuga. Hyuuga had already left the class before the teacher had arrived.

She had already made a decision to tell Hyuuga before the day ended that she would never hook up with him ever again. She was going to stop having sex with him and Hyuuga better not say _anything_ to Tsubasa about them. They will return to being normal enemies who didn't fuck each other.

When she got to the hallway on the second floor, she saw Hyuuga waiting outside the broom closet. When he saw her coming, he smirked and went inside the broom closet. The jerk must've been thinking that she came for a quickie. Ha. After she was done with him, Hyuuga would have to find a new partner to satisfy his sexual urges.

Mikan took a deep breath before she composed herself and tried to look cool and aloof, but as soon as she opened the door, Hyuuga grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her inside and pushed her against the wall.

"Hyu—"

Before she could even finish his name, Hyuuga covered her mouth with his and started kissing her fervently. He was like a hungry man who had been deprived of food for days. He pressed his body on hers, and let her feel his hard-on on her stomach as he thrust incessantly against their clothes.

She knew she had to push him off of her. Mikan came here not to have another quickie with him; it was to end all her sexual ties with him. She had to fight him off… but his body was undoubtedly turning her on. She was having a difficult time thinking clearly. Her mind was too focused on the things he was doing to her. His hand was squeezing her breast while the other was finding its way under her skirt… Oh, crap. _Focus_, Mikan. _Don't give in, don't give in!_ And with that in mind, Mikan tried to push him off as hard as she could.

But nothing happened.

Hyuuga only pressed her harder against the wall. He was too physically strong for her. When she felt his tongue entered her mouth, Mikan knew it was just a matter of seconds before she finally admit defeat and give in to his ministrations. She wanted to tell him to stop but all that came out of her mouth was a moan. Her body was betraying her once again.

Damn it.

Why did he have to be so fucking good at this? She was clearly losing her battle here…

She moaned when his fingers began rubbing her against her panties. She felt a finger slipped in her underwear and then slid it in—_Oh, my God!_

Hyuuga took her leg and wrapped it around his hips. She didn't notice that he had already unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and had positioned himself and was ready to take her.

_Goddamnit!_

When she felt the tip of his erection pointed between her legs, and about to enter her, Mikan wondered why she always let him have his way with her. And she realized it was because she always let him.

And that has got to stop.

She knew it would be useless if she just pushed him again, her strength was nothing compared to his. So before he could push himself inside her, Mikan bit his lower lip as hard as she could without thinking twice about it. It caused Hyuuga to jump away from her in surprise.

"The fuck!" Hyuuga hissed, touching his bloodstained lip.

Mikan wiped her lips with her hand when she tasted a hint of Hyuuga's blood in her mouth.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot!" Hyuuga snapped irritably when he recovered from his shock.

Hyuuga was obviously furious, his hand still touching his injured lip.

She glared at him, "This has got to stop, Hyuuga."

"What are you talking about?"

"For a smart guy, you sure are slow." What else would she be talking about?

"Why?" He asked, lines appearing on his forehead. Mikan felt an urge to smack his head. He looked as if he seriously had no idea why.

Was he acting ignorant? Did he not notice that she and his cousin were hitting it off? He should be expecting her to end their _meetings_ sooner or later.

"'_Why?'_" She repeated his question incredulously. "Because, Hyuuga, if you didn't notice it yourself, I like your cousin and I'm quite sure that he feels the same way."

Hyuuga stared at her for a moment before he burst into laughter. Yup. The jerk laughed as if she had just told him the funniest joke.

Damn this guy. She was glad she bit him. He fucking deserved it.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She demanded furiously.

Hyuuga stopped laughing. He looked at her, grinning, "That's all? You want to stop _this_ because you're making my cousin your _boyfriend_?"

"Do you honestly think that I would still have sex with you while I date Tsubasa? You're crazy, Hyuuga" She replied, her eyes catching his _thing _still hanging from his pants.

Although he was no longer hard, Mikan still got distracted. She couldn't help it. Even though he was a complete jerk, he was still hot. Damn it. She hated it when she complimented Hyuuga.

When he noticed where her eyes were directed, his grin widened. She quickly averted her gaze but the jerk moved a step forward to her and pressed his body on her once again. She felt him grow hard once more as he rubbed himself against her.

"You can't date my cousin." He whispered in a low, husky voice.

"And why?" She asked, trying to sound unaffected by his movement.

Hyuuga leaned his face closer before he murmured in her ears, "Because you have feelings for me."

Did he just say that? God. This boy was delusional.

When Hyuuga continued to rub his hard-on against her lower region, Mikan held back a moan. She had to do something before she could completely lose herself to him again.

"Yes, I do have feelings for you…" She whispered back, her hand reached down and let her palm wrap around his shaft. And then without warning, Mikan squeezed it _hard_. "It's called nausea!"

Hyuuga yelped in shocked and pulled himself off of her. She took the opportunity to open the door while Hyuuga was still cringing in pain inside the broom closet. She faintly heard him cursed as she walked away.

She smirked.

So, she guessed that went well.

**::::**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Here's the revised Chapter Four. I typed this in WordPad because my Microsoft Word is not working (idk why) and there's no spellcheck/grammar check, so please excuse all the misspelled words and grammar errors.

Hope all of you had a merry Christmas! Happy new year, everyone! :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When Mikan arrived at Tono's house with Hotaru and Tsubasa, the party was already in full swing. The place was booming with loud music, and shirtless guys and girls clad in bikini were found all over the place.

Others had beers in their hands while some were already wet in the pool. There were couples shamelessly making out and Mikan wanted to cringe when she passed by two of her classmates openly French-kissing each other.

Soon after they walked into the pool area, the three of them were welcomed by the host of the party, Tono, and his girlfriend, Nobara.

"Hey, man! Glad you made it," Tono greeted, lifting his hand and fist-bumping Tsubasa.

"'Wouldn't miss it." Tsubasa answered back and then added with a grin, "Great party. Someone's already throwing up in your porch."

"Ah, really? Damn. Well, the parents are out for the whole weekend so alcohols are gonna flow_._"

When Tono and Tsubasa started talking like two typical jocks and began discussing about soccer, Mikan saw Nobara rolled her eyes before her fellow cheerleader spoke to her and Hotaru.

"Hotaru! I'm glad you came." Nobara told Hotaru pleasantly while the latter merely gave a tiny smile in response.

"So, Mikan, you and Tsubasa, huh? Are you official now?" Nobara leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

Mikan flashed her friend a playful grin, "What do you think?"

"Well, everyone in school thinks that you two are already going out."

Mikan only let out a laugh. The brunette didn't want to confirm or deny anything, and saying that she and Tsubasa were just friends sounded so coy when they both know they were heading to a more intimate relationship.

"Everyone in the squad's here, too." Nobara informed and then pointed to a group of people near the pool.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Tsubasa said after he had finished talking to Tono.

Mikan nodded before she and Hotaru were led by Nobara to their friends, while Tsubasa walked with Tono to the table where all the foods and beverages were.

When they reached their table, Mikan took off her mini dress that left her in nothing but her red bikini.

Hotaru also discarded her tank top, revealing her orange and white striped bikini top, but didn't take off her shorts.

Mikan was not shy wearing two-piece swimsuits. She was used to it and she knew she had a nice enough body, but she suddenly felt conscious of herself. She listlessly turned to look around and her eyes ended up at Hyuuga. He was surrounded by girls and his minions. To his right was Ruka, whose lap was occupied by Luna.

Hyuuga was looking directly at her. She raised a brow at him but the boy didnt budge. He kept his gaze fixed on her and it was starting to get annoying. Mikan felt an urge to poke his eyes with her fingers just so he would stop staring. Maybe what she did to him yesterday inside the broom closet didn't teach him any lesson.

Mikan was not really expecting to see Hyuuga there. Not that he wasn't popular enough to get invited, because he was definitely at the top of the list of invited guests of every party. It was just, he barely went to this kind of thing. The only ones he would usually bother to attend were the ones thrown by his best friend Ruka.

"Stop staring at my cousin; my brother is coming." Her eyes widened when Hotaru murmured in her ear.

"I wasn't staring at him!" She denied in a low voice, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Right," Hotaru didn't look convinced. Mikan wanted to defend herself but was stoppedd when she felt a warm hand on her bared back. She looked up and saw Tsubasa handing her a can of beer. He also handed one to Hotaru. Mikan thanked him as she accepted the drink.

"Nice swimsuit. It looks good on you." Tsubasa said, his eyes scanning her body appreciatively before it lingered on her chest.

"Tsubasa, stop staring at Mikan like a perv." Hotaru said nonchalantly to her twin.

Everyone at the table laughed, including Mikan. Tsubasa flashed an embarrased smile before he sat on the chair next to her. He proceeded to take off his shirt, exposing his six-pack.

_Nice._

The girls from the squad gaped at the sight of Tsubasa's half naked body but quickly tried to compose themselves.

An hour and a half later, the number of drunks had increased. Mikan only had two cans of beer. She didnt want to end up wasted like the others. She had gotten into the pool with Tsubasa at one point, but chose not to stay long in the water.

She and Tsubasa ended up dancing among the other students. While many of them were already under the influence of alcohol and had been dancing wildly, Mikan, on the other hand, was still sober and conscious of her surrounding.

Mikan was enjoying the feel of Tsubasa's body against her when they were interrupted by Hotaru's voice. They both turned around and saw Hotaru lightly waving a cell phone in the air. She mouthed something like '_mom_' to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa frowned, obviously not pleased by the interruption.

"Go ahead, it might be important." Mikan said even before he could speak when he looked at her.

"It won't take long, I promise." He grumbled and then they both went back to their table.

Mikan sat beside Hotaru who was still drinking beer with some of the girls while Tsubasa took the phone and went inside the house to take his call.

Mikan opened her bag and checked her own cell phone for the time. It was only eleven o'clock in the evening. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, no doubt that this party could go on till morning.

The brunette was then surprised when she noticed all the empty cans and bottles of beer on the table.

"You finished all of these, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she counted all the empty cans and bottles. There were sixteen in total.

"Just half of them," Hotaru replied, not sounding or looking drunk at all.

"The girl could handle her liquor really well, Mikan." Anna who was sitting on her boyfriend Koko's lap said with a laugh.

Mikan stared at Hotaru with amusement. "You always drink like this?"

"No. Not really, but I do now. Besides, you said I should engage myself to other activities," The stoic girl shrugged.

"Yeah…" Mikan trailed slowly, "But I meant something like newspaper club or photography. Not… beer drinking club."

"Well, this stuff doesn't really affect me at all." Hotaru said as she opened another can.

Then after a while, Tsubasa returned. He looked annoyed.

"Mikan, I'm sorry but I really have to go. Mom called and said dad wants me to fly to China tonight. He's in Shanghai right now and he needs me to assist him with something... some politician stuff, I guess. I'll be back tomorrow evening." Tsubasa explained.

"Oh, it's okay. I can catch a ride with one of my friends. You should go." Mikan answered, feeling a little disappointed.

Tsubasa hesitated, "Really? I can give you a ride now and take you back to your house."

Honestly, she didn't feel like going home yet. The night was still young.

"No, it's okay. You should go ahead, I can manage by myself."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, looking like he didn't want to leave her in the party.

"Very sure." Mikan assured him.

"Okay then." He finally said and then turned to his sister, "Come, Hotaru. Let's go,"

"Did dad say that I have to go to Shanghai with you?" Hotaru asked, not moving from her seat.

"No. But I'm not going to leave you here. Who's gonna drive you home?"

"I can manage." Hotaru quipped.

"Hotaru, don't be so stubborn now. There's a private jet waiting for me. Let's go." Tsubasa said impatiently.

"I said I can manage. I can catch a ride with Mikan." Hotaru turned to look at her.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Mikan said quickly.

"You two will just have a hard time getting a ride. Her house is in a different subdivision."

"I'll sleep at Mikan's place tonight then." Hotaru threw her a look again, silently asking her for backup.

"Uh, yeah. Tsubasa, Hotaru can sleep over at our house tonight. It won't be a problem." Mikan told Tsubasa. Obviously, Hotaru didn't want to leave yet either. Mikan had the feeling that one of the reasons why Hotaru didn't want to leave yet was because of a certain hottie sitting not very far from them.

"Why don't you guys just stay at my place tonight? The other girls will also be sleeping over at my house. What do you think, Mikan? Hotaru?" Nonoko shortly interrupted.

"Sure. That would be fun!" Mikan agreed quickly.

Hotaru simply gave a shrug, "Yeah, why not."

Tsubasa sighed in defeat. He had no choice but to walk out of the party by himself. Mikan felt a little sad for him.

"Fine. I'll be taking my leave then," He said before he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It surprised her but before she could react or say anything, Tsubasa had already turned to his sister and grabbed the can of beer away from her hand, "And you, enough of drinking."

Tsubasa then left without another word.

::

After Tsubasa was gone, Mikan and Hotaru found themselves in front of the buffet table. They were trying out all the finger food that were served. The two of them were practically pigging out on the food but they didn't care.

"Mikan's really hot. Your cousin's one hell of a lucky bastard, isn't he, Natsume?" Mikan heard a voice said. The brunette didn't bother to look around to know that it came from Hyuuga's group. Their table was near where she and Hotaru were standing at.

From the croaky sound of the voice, Mikan could tell that it was Mochu, one of Natsume's loyal followers.

Mochu kept talking in a slurred manner, "But your other cousin is hot too and I think she's into me. I saw her checking me out earlier from her seat."

Mikan tried to hold back a laugh. Mochu must have seen Hotaru looking at their group and had misunderstood that the girl was staring at him when she was really looking at Ruka who sat beside Mochu.

Hotaru, apparently, also heard what Mochu said. Her hand holding a crab stick stopped midair.

"What did he just say?" She asked incredulously.

"Um…" Mikan mumbled, unable to contain her giggles.

"Did that creepy Mochu guy say I was into him?" Hotaru looked so disgusted.

"Um, yeah," Mikan replied, trying to stop laughing.

"Okay. First of all, gross." She said before she resumed chucking the food into her mouth.

"Is this meat?" Hotaru asked after a while. She was holding a weird looking food with a toothpick stuck on top of it.

"Hmm… Yeah, I think so." Mikan answered uncertainly. Mikan had never cooked a single dish in her life and she guessed it was the same with Hotaru who only knew how to eat but not to cook.

"It's a water chestnut rumaki. The meat wrapped around it is bacon. You should try it. It's very tasty." A voice suddenly interrupted.

Ruka appeared beside Hotaru. He smiled and nodded at Mikan before he turned to Hotaru.

"You must be Hotaru, Natsume's cousin. I'm Ruka Nogi." He introduced himself with a friendly smile. The intent gaze Ruka had on Hotaru didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

_Interesting_…

Wait.

Where was Luna? Mikan had never thought the female blonde would ever leave Ruka's side.

Before Hotaru could give a response, the girlfriend had appeared at Ruka's side and showed her claim by clinging onto his arm. But it didn't escape from Mikan's eyes when Ruka's face, for a moment, showed irritation.

"I can't believe it. I was only gone for a minute to go to the bathroom and then next thing I know, you and your friend here are already all over my boyfriend. Mikan, you really like going after my boyfriends, don't you? And now you've found yourself someone who shares your interest." Luna ranted unabashedly. Although Luna's words were addressed to her, the blonde was glaring at Hotaru.

Mikan couldn't stop a smirk from forming. Luna was obviously threatened by Hotaru's presence.

"Luna. Stop it. They're not doing anything." Ruka said to Luna, looking embarrassed of his girlfriend's behavior.

"It's okay, Ruka. Your girlfriend clearly has issues of her own." Hotaru just smiled at Ruka sweetly. It was the first time Mikan ever saw the Imai girl smiled at a guy since she transferred to their school.

Luna, as expected, was infuriated.

"You bitch!" Luna screehed and was about to slap Hotaru but before she could, Ruka had already caught her hand.

"Luna! _Stop_." Ruka hissed with growing impatience. He looked as if he was trying to stop himself from yelling to avoid catching attention from other people, but it proved to be meaningless when his girlfriend started yelling,

"You bitch, you slut! You boyfriend-stealer!" Luna shouted, trying to get away from Ruka's grip.

Hotaru didn't seem to care. She just took a can of beer from the table and opened its lid before she sipped on it nonchalantly.

"As much as I enjoy watching you making a fool of yourself, I really don't have time for your crap." Hotaru said. She turned once again to Ruka and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Ruka." The Imai finished before she grabbed Mikan's free hand. "Let's go, Mikan."

Hotaru purposefully walked past by Luna and bumped her, causing the beer that Hotaru was holding spill on Luna's chest.

Before Luna could react violently, Ruka was already restraining both of her arms.

Mikan stared at Hotaru in awe.

"Nice one, Hotaru. I didn't know you have it in you." Mikan told Hotaru once they had walked away from the couple.

Hotaru merely smiled.

::

Mikan had downed another can of beer and several shots of tequila with the girls. Her head had begun to feel heavy and she knew she had already gotten herself drunk. Beer she could handle but tequila, not so much.

She had put on her mini dress when she started feeling cold.

Almost everyone in their group was either drunk or tipsy. Even Hotaru had succumbed to the alcohol; she was now a little drunk herself.

When Mikan felt the need to go to the restroom, she excused herself and went inside the house. But before she left, Mikan saw Ruka rose from his seat and excused himself from his friends, Luna no longer by his side.

Mikan decided to use the restroom in the second floor instead of the one near the kitchen on the first floor. She knew a lot of drunks had already went there to throw up and/or pee and then forgot to flush the toilet. She didn't want to surprise herself with the smell of vomit and urine.

When she reached the restroom, she didn't bother to lock the door. When she was finished, she took the bidet and washed her feminine area.

Before she could fix herself properly, the door opened and Hyuuga entered.

"Oh, fuck, Hyuuga! Don't you know how to knock?" Startled by the intrusion, she pulled up her bikini quickly. Hyuuga, on the other hand, didn't look surprise to see her. It faintly registered in her mind that Hyuuga had clicked the lock on the doorknob when he closed the door again.

Mikan was suddenly conscious. Hyuuga was shirtless and was only wearing a Billabong boardshorts. His lower lip was still bruised from yesterday's incident, but it only made him look sexier. His erect nipples, masculine chest, and six-pack were all exposed to her.

He looked delicious. Damn.

"Like what you're seeing?" He stepped forward and smirked when he noticed where she was looking at.

"No. I've seen better." She replied curtly, trying very hard to sound stern despite of her slightly slurred voice.

"Where's your date? He left before the clock strikes twelve. I didn't know a male Cinderella is your type." He said, grinning at his own joke.

Mikan glowered at him, "I also didn't know your sense of humor sucks that bad."

Hyuuga took another step forward, closing the distance between them, and then he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "But you should know I suck _really_ _good_..."

It was a terrible pun, but it didn't stop Mikan from feeling hot... and completely turned on.

"Oh, shut up, Hyuuga. I don't have time for you." She grumbled as she tried to push him away, her mind was starting to feel a little hazy by their closeness.

She tried to sneak past him but before she could reach the door, Hyuuga grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Once again, she found herself giving in. She was too weak at the moment to fight him off and there was lust in her body that needed to be satisfied… which was weird, really, because when she was dancing this close with Tsubasa earlier, she didn't feel anything at all. It felt nice but she didn't get this horny. But then again, she was not drunk earlier. So… yeah, 'must be the fuckin' alcohol.

When she felt Hyuuga's hand finding its way under her dress and then under her bikini panties, Mikan moaned.

Her mind was telling her to stop him from going further but her body was betraying her.

His other hand was fondling her breast through the fabric while his mouth was busy trailing kisses down her throat.

They both went still when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey! Anyone in there? Oh please fucking hurry up!" A guy's voice called out from the outside.

Hyuuga slightly opened the bathroom door. She took a peek and saw a drunk guy sprawled on the floor. He was not in her class but he still looked familiar. Mikan's face crumpled when the guy started throwing up on the floor.

Mikan quickly walked out of the bathroom, leaving Hyuuga and the guy behind. She was certain the guy didn't see her face and he'd be too drunk to even remember anything else in the morning.

When she was already at the bottom of the staircase, her arm was tugged from behind.

"What the-"

She turned around and saw Hyuuga. She tried to push his hand away but he had already tightened his grip.

Hyuuga dragged her outside the house and then out of the gate. Mikan couldn't find the strength to get away from him.

"Hyuuga! Where the hell are you taking me?"

He didn't say anything until they reached his car. He opened the door and pushed her inside. He also came in through the same door, perhaps to make sure that she wouldn't get away.

Hyuuga reclined the chair she was sitting on while he sat on the driver's seat, though it didn't look like they were going anywhere.

He moved away from his seat and then settled himself on top of her. She knew she should scream since he'd probably take advantage of her but she didn't. She just waited for him to make his next move. She couldn't deny there was anticipation building up.

He easily took her dress off before he leaned down on her. He started kissing her hungrily on her lips before his kisses went down to her neck. She felt his hand snaked around her back and untied her bikini top. He threw her top somewhere in his car.

While Hyuuga ravished her, Mikan could only hear herself moaning.

When she felt his tongue tracing down her abdomen, her grip on his hair tightened.

Hyuuga then slid down her panties.

His tongue was practically assaulting her down there, sucking and licking her relentlessly. Mikan was silently thankful she washed that area after she peed earlier.

Her thoughts had become hazy and was almost expecting her mind to explode from too much pleasure he was giving her. When she felt it coming, she screamed from pure ecstasy.

After she reached her climax, she felt her eye lids getting heavy.

But before she fell in a deep slumber, she couldn't help but think that she was surely going to regret this in the morning. But right now, Mikan didn't care.

Tomorrow was another day anyway.

**::::**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Oh, God. How Mikan hated herself and that stupid, _stupid_ tequila.

When the brunette awoke that morning, her head was throbbing so bad she didn't immediately realize where she was, and then freaked out when she found herself in an unfamiliar room, lying in an unfamiliar king-sized bed with a very familiar jerk sleeping beside her.

Said jerk was topless and had his arm wrapped around her waist. Oh and did she mention that all she had on her body was a shirt too large on her petite form and that underneath it, she was wearing nothing at all? Last night's event then started rushing back to her head which only worsened her hangover.

Now she had to think of a believable excuse to tell her friends, especially to Hotaru, of why she was unable to return from her trip to the restroom last night. She and Hotaru were supposed to sleep over at Nonoko's house after the party with the rest of the girls from the squad, but here she was, sleeping over at some jerk's house instead.

Mikan just hoped Hotaru was alright…

Mikan started to panic. What if Hotaru got so drunk and some horny guy had easily taken advantage of her?

She couldn't just trust the other girls to watch over Hotaru. Those girls were just as careless as her! She had to call and check up on her friend as soon as possible... But how could she when Mikan didn't even have her cell phone with her? She freaking left her bag at the party!

Mikan felt like a goddamn slut right now. She just spent the night with her almost-boyfriend's cousin, wearing nothing but the said boy's shirt. Not exactly girlfriend-of-the-year material, huh?

Okay, enough contemplating. She had to get out of there quickly.

She sat up on the bed and did a quick check of the room. There was no doubt that a teenage guy lived there. She saw comic books, shirts, and other unidentified stuff scattered all over the floor. She checked the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw it was only 6:20 in the morning.

She glanced down at Hyuuga. He looked so peaceful and calm and _almost_ cute while sleeping. He didn't look like a rude perverted jerk at all.

Carefully, she took Hyuuga's arm that rested on her lower body off of her and gently placed it down to his side, not wanting to wake him up— wait.

Why would she care if this despicable man awakes from his deep slumber? It wasn't fair for him to just sleep there so peacefully while she was having a mini crisis when he was also to blame why she ended up there. And who knew what else this sick bastard did to her while she was unconscious?

Ignoring her still throbbing head, she leaned closer to him and screamed bloody murder in his ear. She smacked his arms as hard as she could with her fist.

And now her hand also hurt. He sure had well built muscles in his arm.

Hyuuga had awaken in an instant. His hand automatically covered his ears. To say that he was totally pissed off was an understatement.

He looked like he was ready to strangle her to death as he glowered at her.

"Good Lord, woman, you are fucking out of your mind!" he roared as he rubbed his assaulted arm.

"You pervert! Bastard! You jerk! You are absolutely despicable and loathsome and disgusting!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she threw a pillow at him.

Hyuuga easily dodged her throw and smirked, "Really? disgusting? You didn't seem to find me disgusting when I was giving you oral last night."

She felt her face grew hot. He was _so_ going to get a taste of her fist again. Ah, no... he was going to get it _all_.

Without second thoughts, Mikan pounced him and began punching him everywhere. And scratching. And kicking. And pulling out his hair.

"Fuck! Stop already, you crazy woman!" Hyuuga growled, struggling beneath her and trying to get a hold of her hands as she continued to attack him.

When he finally caught her arms, he swiftly locked both of her wrists with one hand while the other snaked around her waist. He rolled their bodies together on the bed and had her trapped under him.

"You're such an idiot. Don't you realize that you're not wearing panties at all while you straddled me?" He whispered hotly, his voice was hoarse that it brought shivers down her body.

When she felt something hard and twitching against her thighs, it took her a second before she realized what it was and another one to be fully aware that Hyuuga was half naked and was only wearing his boxers.

"Get off of me, pervert! Get off get off get off!" She screamed repeatedly until Hyuuga finally rolled his body off of her with a smirk on his sinfully handsome face.

"You are such a big pervert! You always take advantage of me! You are so despicable! Unforgivable! Loathsome! Hateful! Appalling! Dreadful!" Mikan kept on with all the negative adjectives she could think of until she finally ran out of synonymous words for hate. Hyuuga simply watched her with amusement, looking unaffected by her rage. Damn him. She had already used up all the hateful words in her vocabulary and he still looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Are you done now? Seriously, Polka, it was too early for PMSing." He said, smirking.

"What did you do to me last night?" She demanded, ignoring his taunt. "Last thing I remember I passed out in your car. You must've done something perverted to me while I was unconscious!"

"You were conscious when I did things to you and I'm pretty sure you remember what those are. You passed out after your first orgasm. Yes, I know, I'm that good." His smirk widened, "And I was only using my tongue. What more if it was my—"

Mikan threw a pillow at his face before he could finish his sentence. Goodness. He had such a foul mouth.

"I don't believe you! Why am I here then? You must've done something. Where are my clothes and _who_ changed my clothes?"

"Unconscious girls don't turn me on. Don't flatter yourself too much, Polka. And I brought you here at my house. Where else would I bring you? I couldn't drive you home since I don't know where you live, and I doubt your parents would be thrilled to see their daughter looking completely fucked up by alcohol."

Mikan squinted her eyes at him, "What about my clothes?"

"I changed them. I don't want to share a bed with a drunk, stinky girl. And I cannot just wake up the maids at two-thirty in the morning just to change your clothes, stupid."

Mikan knew her face had reddened. Hyuuga was the one who took off her clothes and dressed her up in his shirt, that meant he saw her body. The two of them had done a lot of physical activities together but during those times, they mostly had their clothes on. The only time they were fully naked was during their first time in the girl's restroom, and even then, he was unable to see her body clearly due to the black out.

"You shouldn't have dragged me to your car last night! I've already told you that I'm not gonna do it with you anymore, but _nooo_… you just had to follow me to the restroom then drag me to your car and _seduce_ me!"

"Seduce you? If that were the case, you sure are easily seduced." He retorted with a smug look on his face.

"Now I have to make up an excuse and lie again to my friends! And I can't even think of any that is believable enough! And Hotaru! She was waiting for me last night! We were supposed to sleep over at Nonoko's! They must've been looking for me all night! This is your fault!" She cried out in frustration.

"You are so loud and whiny." Hyuuga grumbled.

"I am not whiny! It's your fault that I'm like this! I don't know what to tell my friends! Hotaru must've been so drunk last night she might have been raped by some horny jerk like you and I can't call her to check if she's okay because I left my cell phone and bag at the party and—"

She stopped wailing when Hyuuga suddenly tossed a tote bag on her lap. She looked at it stupidly for a moment before she realized it was hers. Confused, she glanced back at Hyuuga.

"Hotaru wasn't raped, don't worry about that. She was with Ruka and rest assure that he is no rapist. He drove her home. I called her on her cell phone after you passed out in my car. I told her I saw you out cold on the bathroom floor and volunteered to bring you back to your house. She met with me at the gate and gave me your bag. But since I don't know the way to your house, I brought you here. Now, can you please stop wailing? You'll wake up every sleeping soul in the house." He finished in a satisfied tone.

Mikan stared at him for what seemed like a minute. So she guessed she had nothing to worry about. Hotaru was okay and thought that Mikan was back at her parents' house… but knowing Hotaru, Mikan bet the girl was suspicious. But at least it saved her from fixing this problem by herself.

Mikan blinked and then she realized that Hyuuga was grinning widely, looking downright amused.

She scowled. "Where are my clothes? I'm going home."

With a grin still plastered on his face, Hyuuga got up from the bed and went out of the room. A few minutes later, he was back with her clothes neatly folded in his hands.

He handed them to her. They were freshly washed and didn't stink of alcohol anymore.

Once she had her clothes back, she darted toward the door of which she presumed to be the bathroom. She took off his shirt and put on her own clothes, though she had to admit wearing Hyuuga's shirt was not that bad at all. His own masculine scent lingered on the fabric. It smelled quite good that it was kind of addicting... Wait. What the hell was she thinking? She was not addicted to his scent. Goodness, no.

After she finished fixing herself, she went out of the bath and was surprised to see that Hyuuga had already dressed himself up in jeans and a shirt. Mikan thought he had gone back to sleep.

Mikan ignored him and went to pick up her bag on the bed. She wordlessly walked out of the room with Hyuuga following behind her. She tried to ignore him but she stopped on her tracks when she heard him chuckled.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"You're going in the wrong direction unless you're on your way to my parents' room."

How was she supposed to know that? There were so many freaking hallways and doors wherever she turned.

"Whatever. Lead the way, jackass." She snapped at him, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Hyuuga let out a low chuckle and started walking to the opposite direction. She followed behind him until they finally reached the grand staircase.

Despite of her irritation because of her current situation, Mikan couldn't help but be amazed. The jerk's place was definitely not a simple house, it was a mansion.

The Sakura family's upper middle class house was bigger and grander than most houses in their neighbourhood but it was nothing compared to the Hyuuga mansion.

Mikan saw maids in uniform cleaning the ground floor as she and Hyuuga descended the stairs. She noticed their subtle glances at her and Hyuuga but the latter seemed oblivious.

When they had gotten out of the house, she glared at him once more before she trailed the driveway towards the gate and let herself out.

Mikan hadn't walked that far yet when she heard a car honked behind her. She turned around and saw Hyuuga's shiny black sedan. She moved out of the way to let the car pass by but it stopped beside her.

The window on the driver's seat rolled down.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Hyuuga stated casually.

"No, thanks. I can go home by myself." She declined and continued to walk.

To be honest, Mikan had no idea where this place was. She was guessing it was some exclusive village for the rich and the famous.

While she walked, Hyuuga drove his car in a slow pace behind her and he would honk at her from time to time. When he honked again for the fifth time, Mikan finally got fed up. She stopped walking and turned to face his car.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why don't you just stop being stubborn and get in the car?" He snapped irritably.

"I said I can manage by myself." Mikan replied stubbornly.

"You can't manage by yourself. This is an exclusive village. You won't be able to find the way out seeing that you're already taking the wrong way." Hyuuga informed her sarcastically.

Mikan considered his offer. She was already lost and she particularly did not enjoy walking down the street in her mini dress. Mikan decided to take it.

She walked to the other side of the car. She opened the door and stepped inside without another word.

"Where to?" Hyuuga asked as he restarted the engine. Mikan didn't fail to notice the slight tug of the side of his mouth.

Mikan crossed her arms across her chest and gave him her address.

The almost thirty-minute drive to her house went on silently. Mikan did not speak anymore nor did he; but she swore she saw him smirked several times. She tried her best to ignore him until they reached her house.

She was about to step out of his car when she heard him speak,

"Nice sleeping with you, Polka." He said with a grin.

"Jackass." She muttered before she slammed the door of his car.

She darted toward their front foor and didn't bother to look behind her as Hyuuga drove off. She went straight to her bedroom. Her parents were probably still asleep since it was Sunday. They didn't go to work on weekends.

She was about to take a shower in her bathroom when she heard the message alert tone of her cell phone.

She checked the device and saw that it was a multimedia message. The number of the sender was not registered in her phonebook but she opened the MMS nonetheless.

She gawked stupidly at the screen of her phone.

It was a close-up image of her face while she was obviously deep in slumber, looking like a total dork; her hair a complete mess and her lips parted with a big drool on the side!

Oh she was so gonna kill Hyuuga!

**::::**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I'm kinda busy at the moment and it might take quite a while for me to upload the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and for the patience. :)


End file.
